fleeting_dreamsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bataar and Itgeltei
Bataar is a young resident of Upper Sky. Voluntarily descending to the surface, Bataar is Liu and his friend's initial connection to the archipelago. Bataar's Personality Bataar is a headstrong young girl that holds strong to her beliefs and ideals. For one, she is a devout follower of Shuvuu, caring for her owl companion in absolute earnest. As for her ideals, Bataar holds strong to the widely opposed view of her people that Upper Sky should help out those of the surface. Despite being young, Bataar is an individual that cares for true peace. She believes that her people are slightly hypocritical for wanting only peace but avoiding that which is in opposition to it. She is very much against violence, but willing to use it as a tool to achieve peace. Appearance Due to her scrawny and covered appearance, Bataar has been mistaken for being a boy. In truth, other young girls wear the same bulky clothes that she does, and could just as easily be mistaken this way by those on the surface islands. She wears the light, yet bulky ponchos-robes that her people have created. To top it off, she has a large owl helmet with inlined glass to prevent glare from the sun. Her appearance itself is rather undefined as she's still growing. Abilities Being a young girl, Bataar's combat ability isn't worth mentioning. She does, however, have years of '''flight experience '''as a follower of Shuvuu with a bird companion, Itgeltei. Bataar, along with Itegeltei, have proven prodigies at coordinated flight, to the point where they have surpassed many adults of Upper Sky. They have shown to be capable of flight without planning, working in tandem to fly through the archipelago without conflict of maneuver. Itgeltei is the Sky Owl companion to Bataar. Having bonded since birth, Itgeltei acts as Bataars closest confidant and mount with whom to travel the skies. Itgeltei's Personality Being an Owl, Itgeltei is not capable of speaking. Nonetheless, she has demonstrated understanding of Bataar and other people. As for her action, she has shown fierce, unwavering loyalty to Bataar. She has also shown an open disgust for violence, shuddering at the mere sight of it. Nonetheless, like her companion, she is not above violence as a means of positive change if necessary. Appearance Like all Sky Owls, Itgeltei is huge, esoecially compared to that of a regular owl. Still, she has all the regular features of an owl. Standing straight, she is as tall as multiple men combined. A noticeable feature she has, that other Owls do not, is a vertical yellow line painted between her brows, something that Bataar thought would suit her. Abilities True to her size, she is very physically strong. Couppled with the fact that since she was but a child, she has spent hours flapping her wings in the sky. Under her thick coat of hair is a toned muscle. Aside from being a physical powerhouse, Itgeltei retains all the typical physical abilities of Owls, including almost completely silent flight, excellent night vision, and impressive long-ranged hearing.